icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CreddieSparkles
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 16:50, August 13, 2011 Profile. ;) " Hello, FallinqForYouhx3 Yes, I know your name. Be freaked out. '''Be very freaked out. " '''haha I am a bit freaked out. xD Anyway, I would love it if you could decorate my profile. :) If you can, I love the colors light pink/hot pink/light purple. :) You can't choose who you love--Take it from Sam and Freddie. x3 19:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Profile Requests Hi! I noticed that you said you were doing profile requests...and I was wondering how do make it? Your profile is awesome!! :D xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 20:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Yes, I was very freaked out that you know my name... XD Well...IDK...is there any way I could change the colors? Without it not being very complicated? Ummm..well, I'll try it with the code, and if it's too hard for me, I'll just copy and paste it. Thanks so much!! ❤☮The Awesome Cookie☮❤ ☺♫Leave a message at the deeee♫☺ 14:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit to User:FallinqForYouhx3‎‎ You're not supposed to edit someone else's user page; please don't do it again. Mak23686 20:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : Forgive me, I did not know that. Mak23686 20:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I love my page! Thanks! ;) I'm upset right now so that definitely cheered me up! :) You can't choose who you love--Take it from Sam and Freddie. x3 00:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My name... Woah, that was extremly cool! How did you get it to do that? I didn't even know there was a script like that. I'd totally put that on my profile, but then I'd be stealing it from you and that'd be extremly lame. But seriously is it just ? Wow. I'm not surprised I couldn't figure that out. I still don't know how to do a personalized signature... MusicManiac12323 00:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) username code So I found a...um...unusual use for that code. And also figured out how to change my signautre. I hope this works! I love you, ! 00:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Um...I don't think it worked... I love you, ! 00:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It's totally not working... I still don't think it's working. I love you, ! 00:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I got it to work...see? MusicManiac12323 loves you, ! 01:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunatly, now it's not linking to my profile. I wish I could figure out a way to make it do that AND link to my profile... MusicManiac12323 loves you, ! 01:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm sending so many messages. I just really needed some place to test this out. It stil isn't working but I supposse that's ok for now. I mean, I put my username in it so people can just search it instead of clicking if they want to reply to me...